The Black Diamonds
by musa lover
Summary: The Black diamonds are the most fearesd gang in LA. What happeneds if they are out on a brawl and they loose a member and get caught in the funeral? Read and find out! They don't know it yet... but one of them is a spy... a little romance and tradedy.


I groaned as the icy metal sliced through my flesh. I yelped as crimson blood started oozing out of the grotesque slash on my forearm. A gangly man started lurking towards me, a menacing grin on his rough skin.

"Ace!" I heard someone scream just as the man lunged. I felt pain pulsing through my body as I shrieked.

"Call the cops!" I heard a voice that was laced with worry which was unmistakably Lisette or burn as she was called.

The guys in the demon killer's glanced at us and ran, with one smirk at my girls, her followed his friends into the darkness and away from danger.

"No don't…get caught… for me…" I said weakly as I started coughing.

"We aren't gonna let you die!" jasmine or as we called her Craze yelled, outraged at the very thought.

"All for one and one for all!" Keily or Arrow as we called her said, determination in her eyes. Brianna or as we call her cruise our newest member rolled her eyes and whispered "If it's what she wants, lets go"

"She's right" Helena or as we called her Rage said somberly as she gave Cruise a stern glare.

"Call an ambulance and she might be alright" Lauren or Hype as we called her said, a small forced smile on her face for me.

"What the hell! You care more about the stupid gang then you do about Ace!" Faith or slit screeched at the newest member of the gang, a fire dancing in her eyes.

"If that's what you care more about, I'm outa here" She spat outraged.

Then she left, with a pleading look on her face to me and a hug she was enveloped in the darkness.

An hour after the ambulance came, Ace was gone.

The girls embraced each other and started howling. Martina or rebel stood, gazing at her dead friend and took of the crystal pendant she always wore and draped it over Ace's neck.

"I'm sorry" She whispered and let a lone tear streak down her cheek.

The day of the funeral was agonizing for the black diamonds, a member of their gang was gone and it's not like they could tell everyone about all the good things she had done in the gang.

The girls were wearing their gang colour. Rebel was wearing an elegant floor length dress that was sleeveless and has black netting over top. Her dirty blonde wavy hair was in a ballerina bun and her side fringe was pinned up. She just gazed at the casket and kept whispering sorry to her member lying there.

Burn, was wearing a knee length leaf green dress that had an empire waist length and see through elbow length sleeves. Her dark red shoulder length hair was in a side plait and her bright green eyes looked brighter as they were rimmed with black. She just looked at the floor with tears streaking her cheeks, making her mascara run.

Arrow had on a pale pink ankle length skirt and a white halter neck top. Her light brown hair was curled and out. She was in a state of shock, just string at the stained glass window.

Craze, wore a bright blue saree that was laced with gold. Her black hair was in a side pony tail and she had a blue clip in her hair. Her head was buried in Rebel's chest as she comforted her.

Hype, was strangely quiet and just stared into space, her short dark brown hair was in its bob but some bits were curled. She wore a bright yellow one shoulder dress that went to her knees and had a keyhole where the one shoulder bit was in the shape of a teardrop. Her light red hair was layered and straight.

Rage howled big noisy teardrops ran down her cheek with her knees up around her. She had on a light purple v neck dress that had broad stapes that were lighter ribbon. The dress flowed to just below her knees and were covered in darker flowers. The other girls who didn't need comforting or who wasn't pre-occupied comforted her.

Slit sat and scowled at the other members of the gang except Arrow, her best friend. Her black waist length hair was out and straight but a quarter of it was in a maroon diamond clip and curled. She had a maroon tube top dress that went to her knees and a short fishnet glove. She hissed at Brianna who sat next to her who was taken a back.

Cruise, wasn't used to people hating her so she was shocked to say at the least. Her tawny coloured fair hair was in two low ponytails in two bright orange bands. She had two bangs and in her hair was a black head band. Her dress was bright orange and went to her ankles. It was a scoop neck and had two puffy sleeves. The dress went to her ankles and had a big slit up one side. She gazed at the casket, sympathy in her eyes.

A man dressed in a white robe with a gold scarf around his neck walked forward. He cleared his throat before opening his mouth.

"We are gathered here today, to honor the life of Miss Rachael Kathleen Cameron. She was a dear friend, daughter, sister, girlfriend and family member who'll never be forgotten." He said. He carried on in his clear, melodic voice until it was time for people to come and speak.

Will, her 17 year old brother took a deep breath and walked somberly onto the stage.

"Hi everyone, I would just like to thank you all for coming to honor my sister at her…funeral" He choked when he said funeral as a tear slid down his cheek. "She usually was cheerful, loving, outgoing and sometimes a pain in the butt' He smiled fondly as she said a pain in the butt. "But, I loved her so much. We were so close and she told me everything. If she had boy problems which weren't my favorite subject as I wasn't very fond of my little sis having a boyfriend, I helped her through it or if she was having friendship issues." He said, pausing to sneak a subtle glance as he said that to the black diamonds. "Whatever it was, she told me and I tried my best to help her out. A few years back, when she got her first boyfriend, her friend Faith and I went up to her new boyfriend and scared the heck out of him. Me by threatening to break everyone in his body and Faith by, threatening to gorge his eyes out and make him eat them." Everyone had a half hearted chuckle at that, even Faith had a small smile on her face.

"I just wanted to say that I loved her so much and I can't believe she's gone; I never thought that I would out live her and I wish I hadn't." He said, breaking down on the last sentence and ran of the stage.

This is how it went like until Slit and Arrow went up.

"Hi everyone" Slit said, giving an awkward wave. "Um, Rach was a good friend to keily and I, well, to everyone. The three of us were like 3 peas in a pod and could even finish each other's sentences." Slit said, a small smile lingering on her lips. "Some people thought we had friendeplathy since we looked like we were talking to each other without words. " Arrow said, also smiling a little. "Our family's had been best friends since forever" Slit started "So it was only natural for us to be so too." Arrow said. "We did everything together" Slit said, taking a pause but Arrow carried on. "Dirt biked, shopped, homework even finished each other's" Arrow begins "sentences" Slit finished and smiled at Arrow who smiled back. "In 3rd grade we met Martina." Slit said "And she introduced us to her other friends" Arrow continued. "Even though we had tons of other friends" Slit started. "No one ever divided us" Arrow finished. The girls simultaneously said thank-you and walked of the stage leaving a group of people gaping at them.

Suddenly police thundered through the doors, guns trained on one member of the black diamond. "You three are under arrest for being in the black diamonds gang…"

**Hey guys, first chapter what do you think? I know it was short but I tried to start in a different way and not them on the bus.**


End file.
